pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaehwasan
profile プロフィール | talk 会話 | | sandbox サンドボックス | Archive 過去ログ (1) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Kefalonitis (Talk) 20:53, September 21, 2010 Re:Semi-protection Which articles do you think need protecting, we shouldn't protect a lot since this wiki is intended to be edited by anyone. We don't want to be like Bulbapedia, locking up editing whenever new games come out. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 15:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Seasons Pages I love what you've done with Pokémon: Black & White and Pokémon: Indigo League, how you made those tables with Episodes in. It's a big task but you're the only one I know capable of doing it, and you made those tables. So I was wondering could you do those tables but for the other seasons pages. I'll give you a list. *Pokémon: The Adventures in the Orange Islands *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys *Pokémon: Johto League Champions *Pokémon: Master Quest *Pokémon: Advanced *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge *Pokémon: Advanced Battle *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors I know some of those links are red but if you search them, it will come up with the pages. If you can't do it, that's okay. We'll do them one by one when each Season is complete - we'll have to do it sometime. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ranking Wow! Your #1 on the wiki! That's amazing! That must've taken sooo long.4kidsOPfan 00:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to help you with anything? I just don't have anything to do. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 16:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) You noticed I'm sorry. I didn't know this article would be updated. But I think I got it under control now. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry and DP Template It's my fault I made you semi active. I should never have made the list so long I should have done it myself and asked you for help when needed. If you have time - I doubt but don't worry it's nothing majoy. I've managed to link the Episode Series Templates to their sections in the Episode Guide which is great. I got DP049 stuck next to DP002 the template fine and working it's only something minor but if you get a chance (what with your schedule) perhaps you could fix it. Here's the link Template:Pok%C3%A9mon:_Diamond_%26_Pearl but anyway don't worry if you can't it's not important I just wanted it to look good. By the way, don't do that list all at once, take breaks inbetween - I don't want to think your semi-active because that's not fair on you. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Episode Season Templates For the Orange Islands page, you're done because you'll have to wait for us to finish each Episode so you can link them, if the articles that you say are partly done because they are all link don't worry about it! All I needed were the tables! They're excellent by the way! I'll edit your profile and change some of them, because some are done in my opinion. Once again, sorry for making you busy. I wish I had your template making skill! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Johto Journeys I want to help you out. So I've made a start on The Johto Journeysso hopefully it will save you some time. Look at the history, you'll see I add that colourful table you made. I'm changing it so it's set out like the one you made for the Indigo League but with Johto Journeys Episodes! I'm going to edit that as much as I can to help you! I'm actually quite proud - it worked! My plan to help you worked! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Sorry to bother you. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 21:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Gaehwasan, my name is Agent Z ^.^ would you mind if I use a little of the coding from you page on mine? I really like the layout ^.^ Thanks a lot if possible ^.^ 50px Rule 14 50px 04:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Promotion You are now the Template and Linkage Master, check your userpage I've added you an official Template - you can change the colour to your liking but keep the image and text the same. Congratulations. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the Grimsley page that some vandal messed up. I took care of Alder's page. Good thing all pages have history otherwise the page would have to be redone. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) PokePower business I was wondering if you could add Violo to the template. Thanks in advance in case I am not on when you message me back. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts??? No idea why but on the guide for new members it says that the talkpages are used to discuss Kingdom Hearts..... Vandalism? I think so. Vulkan He'Stan 20:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Template:PokéBox Your changes on that template made the auto categorization to be vanished. This led to a massive categorization by multiple users, flooding recent changes in an unacceptable way and inserting stupid or wrong categories as well. At least one user was blocked by this, and a massive bot-revert of his edits was made. Be sure to not touch that template again or at least don't break the categorization any more. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 21:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Region Color Scheme Hey! So I was thinking that their should be regional color schemes for cities and the region itself that would be the colors of the Infoboxes. Just a suggestion! ShEAN 23:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for considering! ShEAN 17:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Toonguy 500 Before he was banned for a month. Toonguy500 used to create loads of poor articles to do with Episodes at an alarming speed. Please don't do what he did. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Type ___.gif I don't mind. I was just see how they would work out.ShEAN 18:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Gymleader/Rival sprite box Hey! I made this sprite box for rivals/ gym leaders: I was just wondering if you would want it to be used on pages. Thanks! -ShEAN 13:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) infobox Hey! this is just a suggestion but because of how little space is given in article I was thinking that the Info boxes for non pokemon should be converted to look like them in the sence that they would go across the whole width of the screen. ShEAN 18:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for the reply! ShEAN 20:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) あなたが日本語を話すか？ あなたが日本語を話したかと思いまして。 私は流暢に話すことはできませんが、私はベストを尽くす。 私はちょうどあなたの回答がどうなるか見て興味を持っていた。 Please reply in English. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) AG148 For some reason the colour scheme in Episode AG148 is green and yet the Episode is in the Advanced Generation Series so it should be the same Hot Pink and Dark Blue colours as all the other AG Episode Templates are. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Template Request Can you please make a wild pokemon encounter template for all of the different catchable pokemon in places like Kanto Route 1 and other routes. Also could you make tm learnlist for pokemon and moves learned by breeding for pokemon. If you can't than thank you for reading this, if you are able I, and other people on this wiki, would greatly appreciate it. ''Gator''fan6 21:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Sincerly, That's a good point That's a good point, what you said about Emerald. But, to avoid confusion I think its best you change it to red/blue (and thank you Template and Linkage Master! :) I need to start calling people by their job names!) otherwise people might think it's a separate series altogether.